ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant (MD)
Mutants are a sub-species that exist in the series, Mutant Drake. Overview Mutants are creatures made by the activation of microscopic devices known as Nanogenes. Once the Nanogenes are activated, they interact with the genetic structure of any living being, altering its DNA and causing it to mutant. Once the DNA is mutated, the living organism is no longer what it used to be, now completely mutated with altered DNA, hence the name, Mutant. Mentality Mutants are usually out of control, not being able to control their actions and even remember their experiences. While mutated, an organism would act aggressively or attempt to defend themselves. Some would even attempt to spread their Mutation if they have the ability to. Other types of Mutants have control over their minds and, at times, their own actions, being able to act normally but with Mutant abilities. Impact Society has been known to view Mutants as a threat. They are often scared of Mutants, hostile or non-hostile, and summon official authorities to handle them in any way they can, even if it means killing them off or containing them for experimentation. History After the explosion that released millions of Nanogenes into the atmosphere, the Nanogenes had interacted with the molecules in the air, traveling across the world, locating for living organisms, especially Humans. Once the Nanogenes interacted with living organisms, they mutated, causing the birth of the Mutant Race. Over the years, the Mutant population increased and officials were created to deal with the Mutant threats. About 2 to 4 years after the explosion, the Mutant population had apparently decreased to a point where society had either forgotten or never acknowledged the existance of Mutants, within enclosed cities like Manhattan. However, Mutants were still around, attempting to break in to the city. When Ryden Kurtzman started to form his empire and Mutant Army, a large portion of the Mutant Population in New York had seemed to converge into his fortress, New Haven. After the attack in Times Square, Mutants have been exposed to the Manhattan residents which spread the news throughout society. Since then, a new era was born, a era in which Mutants returned back to the surface, coming out of hiding and attacking the public. The Mutants, however, have been handled by the Mutation Containment Agency with their secret weapon, Drake, acting as the only source of a Mutant cure. Mutant Types Human Mutants These Mutants are formed by Nanogenes activating and altering Human DNA. These Mutants usually take a humanoid form, increasing in size varying from slightly taller, big, giant or even massive. Their abilties vary and if the alteration is severe, they won't have any control over their actions and they wouldn't remember their experiences when cured. Other types of Human Mutants are sane or sane enough to produce dialogue, control their actions and remember their experiences as a Mutant. Animal Mutants These Mutants are formed by Nanogenes activating and altering Animal DNA. These Mutants always take on some type of animalistic form however the resemblence might stray far from the original depending on the mutation. Since most animals are underdeveloped, they're most likely going to be hostile and savagely aggressive. However, their mentality is altered where they are more advanced where they actual think and use their abilities to their advantage; some even talk and have a concept of understanding. Despite their mind changing, they never seem to forget their natural instincts, still using their old behavior with their Mutant abilities. Plant Mutants These Mutants are formed by Nanogenes activating and altering Plant DNA. These Mutants are always in a more grown and monstrous version of their original appearance, keeping the resemblence of their unmutated state strong unlike the other types. Since plants don't think like Humans and Animals, they now gain a state of consciousness however their newfound intelligence is extremely limited. Their only instinct is to maintain themselves and attack. They won't be able to come up with plans of attack but they will gain abilities depending on their mutation. Uncurable Mutants These Mutants are formed when the Nanogenes activate and alter the DNA of a living organism too severly to a point where the DNA can't be rearranged and is beyond repair. This puts the organism in a permanent state of Mutation where there is no cure. It can be treated using the correct mixture of Nanogene treatments, giving a chance of the ability to cure the organism but such treatments seem very limited and the chances are so slim it's considered to be rare. Natural Born Mutants These Mutants are quite different from regular Mutants. They existed before the creation of Nanogenes but their true origin is unknown. These types of Mutants can have a variety of abilities/mutations without any connection to any other Mutants. These Mutants are more like Humans but with extraordinary powers and abilities. Their influence on society seems to be negative considering most Natural-Born Mutants are either in hiding, on the run or unaware of their abilities in the first place. Well Known Mutants *Drake (Human-Mutant) *Leia (Human-Mutant) *Ryden Kurtzman (Human-Mutant) *Shadow Hound (Animal-Mutant) *Psyche (Human-Mutant) *Fionna (Natural Born Human-Mutant) *Danny Campbell (Natural Born Human-Mutant) *Dr. Nemo (Human/Animal-Mutant) *Macro Monster (Human-Mutant) Appearances Mutants will appear in every episode of the series. Trivia *According to Drake's Father, Nanogenes use a sample of unknown genetic samples. This means that the cause of the Mutation is the unregulation of these unknown genetic samples. *While Mutants have no names, some were given "code-names" by John Reed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Mutants Category:Groups Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters